legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alfea
Alfea is a magical school where Fairies learn how to use their magical powers. Winx Club Alfea School of Fairies made its first appearance in the beginning of the Winx Club. Stella introduced the school to Bloom after she discovered her magical powers. From there, she and Stella attended the school. Stella, however, is a returning student and had been held back at least once. At the school, both girls met their forever friends, Musa, Tecna and Flora, who was Bloom's roommate. The girls grew up together at the school and learned so much about magic as well as their own powers and how to utilize them. During the first year, the girls learn to use some of their basic powers. Also, it was this school where Bloom learned to transform for the first time. Also, during her first year, she found out that she was not from Earth and aimed to find out where she really came from. Later on in the year, the Trix stole Bloom's power of the Sacred Dragon's flame and used its power to raise an Army of the Decay. Around this time, the fairies, the students of Red Fountain's school for heroes and even the witches joined forces at Alfea to take on the Army of Decay and their commandos, the Trix. All 3 group fought valiantly against the Army of Decay and the Trix but it took Bloom restoring her own power of the Dragon's flame to bring them down for good. After the battle, the Trix were sent away to a boot camp as punishment for their foul deeds. The witches returned to their school, Cloud Tower, to clean up and repair their school. The boys of Red Fountain stayed at Alfea to celebrate the victory against the Trix with the fairies. In the second season, Layla attended Alfea just after she enlisted the help of the Winx girls to save her friends, the Pixies, after a failed attempt to rescue them, herself. Ultimate Story Alfea made its first appearance at the very end of the Ultimate Story special: the Celestial Winx. Prior to the Ultimate Story, the Celestial Winx attended Alfea. Much like the original, Stella introduced the magical school to Bloom. However, Bloom already knew about her magical powers, was living on her home planet, Sparks, instead of Earth and attended the school AFTER her parents were freed from their imprisonment rather than before. They met Musa, Tecna and Flora at the school, but unlike the original dub, Bloom didn't lie about her name and she had already known about where she was originally from. Things that occurred within Alfea was the same as in the Winx Club, however, there were a number of differences. One difference is that there were a few more teachers that never made an appearance in the Winx Club; one of them was more malevolent than she made herself out to be. Another is the major conflict that occurred in the end. In the Ultimate Story, there were no witches named the Trix and that all witches were enemies to the fairies. There was much more to that, but that's for another time. Nearing the end of the school year, the girls were getting ready for a test in one of their classes. One of their teachers, Professor Wizgiz, "accidentally" dropped an envelope containing the answers to their upcoming test. The girls were tempted to look into the envelope but did all they could to restrain themselves from it. Several times throughout that night, they fought off this temptation that nearly kept them up all night, but ultimately, they chose to keep the envelope sealed, so they never looked into it. The next day, they returned to Wizgiz's class. Upon their arrival, they were surprised to see all of their classmates covered in mud. They walked up to their professor with the sealed envelope and when he opened it, butterflies flew out of it. He then revealed that the envelope was actually a test, to determine their honesty and their sense of honor. After the test, the head mistress of Alfea, Miss Faragonda, called the girls into the office and revealed to the girls that they were the first to pass that test in many years, with she, herself, being the last to have done so. She tells them that to pass a test is indeed special, as it demonstrates a true sense of honor and honesty. She then presents them with another test: to find out what the Ultimate Question was. They were given a few hints and then given until the next morning to find out what it was. In the second year, the king and queen of Tides brought their daughters, Layla and Aisha, to the school. They intended to have Aisha be a teacher of the school and force Layla to watch her sister. However, Aisha was shown to be less than qualified to become a teacher, enraging the parents. They then pulled their daughters away, but Layla wanted to stay since she seemed happy for the brief few moments that she was there. After some encouragement from her new friends and some overruling by the school-boards, her parents reluctantly let her stay but tried to find ways to force her to return home. When the king and queen left with Aisha, Aisha vowed revenge against the school for "downgrading" her. Category:Worlds and Places Category:Schools Category:Worlds and Places in the Ultimate Story